


Here With You

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, F/M, Injury, Injury Recovery, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Daryl is hurt. Connie is there.





	Here With You

Daryl’s eyes were wide and unfocused, staring at everything and seeing nothing. Connie felt helpless as she held him down, grateful that she couldn’t hear the screams. But she could feel them, thrumming through her hands, her vision blurring as tears ran down her face, splattering his blood streaked skin with salt. 

His hands wrapped around her wrists, grip bruising, eyes locking onto hers as comprehension dawned.   
‘Hi’, he mouthed, fingers spasming against her wrist as he shook, muscles twitching. She didn’t need words, leaning down to press her forehead against his, tears washing away the blood on his skin.


End file.
